


Foresight Can't Cure Stupid

by nerdzeword



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AFTG Bingo 2020, Kevin POV, M/M, My Hero Academia AU, Quirks, bnha au, he has to deal with too much shit, let him rest, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: Kevin is real tired of his friends doing things that set off his quirk.BNHA AU for the Cupcake Bingo!
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: AFTG Bingo Blackout 2020 - Cupcakes, All For The Game Bingo 2020





	Foresight Can't Cure Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Susan as usual for the beta read!

  


Kevin was so tired. 

Training his quirk after years of disuse was important, yes, but it was  _ exhausting.  _ Not for the first time, he wondered if it was even worth trying to use his quirk properly. It wasn’t like he could even do anything useful with a quirk like his. Seeing the future sounded great in theory, but the reality was that he could only see key moments of change, and only a few seconds before they happened.

Which was why he  _ fucking hated Neil Josten.  _

The rest of the ‘Foxes’ - as their class was called - were always freaking out because Neil’s weird not-actually-invisibility-but-just-as-annoying quirk was always making him vanish into the background until only Andrew was the only one who could find him with his intention quirk. Not that Andrew cared about the rest of them enough to actually tell them where Neil was.

The problem wasn’t even Neil’s vanishing acts, which despite his claims, Kevin  _ knew  _ weren’t actually accidents. He hid it well, but Neil had a control over his quirk that rivaled some of the greatest heroes. No, it was the fact that as soon as Neil vanished, Kevin knew he would be getting another vision with an incomplete image of whatever dumb shit Neil had gotten himself into this time. 

He’d fallen off a tv stand the first time he’d seen a vision of Neil collapsing to the floor - only to find out a few moments later that the reason Neil had been on the floor in the first place, was because Andrew had taken an exy racquet to his stomach to stop him from running off. 

It had not gotten better from there. 

Sure, a foresight quirk was nice when he was playing exy, but once he was off the court, Kevin spent more time seeing what was going to happen than he did seeing what actually happened. Even worse was that because of the short time frame, he couldn’t even  _ do  _ anything about anything he saw. 

His da- Wymack thought that with some actual training, Kevin could probably extend the amount of time between when he saw something, and when that something would come to pass. Betsy seemed to think that once he got past all of the mental roadblocks that came with being  _ literally tortured _ for using his quirk from a young age, that he might even be able to control when he had a vision, and what he had a vision of. Kevin wasn’t so sure he would ever be able to get over the things he had experienced at Edgar Allen. 

Kevin's internal monologue was cut off abruptly when he felt Andrew grab his arm to stop him from tripping over his own feet because his sight was overtaken by a vision of the same hallway, except a foot further forward. Despite knowing that Andrew hadn't moved yet, that his fingers were still wrapped tightly around Kevin's wrist, he was momentarily confused when he saw Neil on the ground, with Andrew standing in front of Seth, a cold gleam in his eye, and hand clutching Seth’s arm.

The next moment, he saw Seth shove Neil to the ground, and he was unsurprised when Andrew let go of his arm to rush to Neil’s defense. Kevin wasn’t actually sure if Neil was aware of the sappy look he was giving Andrew at the movement, but he would bet money on  _ probably not _ because Neil was a dumbass. Even worse was the fact that even if Neil did get a clue about his own feelings, he would undoubtedly misinterpret Andrew’s, just because Andrew was  _ not good _ at emoting. Well, except for when he did whatever it was that he was doing just now. Kevin had to wonder what sort of terrible crime he had committed in a previous life that he was the most well-adjusted person in what passed as his friend group.

“Don’t touch my things,” Andrew growled at Seth. Seth, for his part, just scoffed and jerked his arm from Andrew’s grasp before stalking off. Neil had vanished again while this was happening, and Kevin resigned himself to another afternoon of avoiding anywhere and everywhere that Neil might possibly go, because he had a quirk history test he had to study for, and there was no way he could do that if he was stressing himself over whatever bullshit Neil was off getting himself into. 

  


Though he hadn’t realized it at first, the hallway incident became something of a turning point for his friends. Over the three weeks since, Neil had taken to staying visible more often than not, and Andrew spent exponentially more time staring at the back of Neil’s head in class. It had gotten to the point where even  _ Aaron  _ had noticed.

Kevin was about ready to lock them in a room until they figured it out. 

The final straw came when Kevin was standing in front of the dorm room doors, talking to Matt about exy practice schedules, and attempting to get Andrew, who was leaning against the wall playing on his phone, to participate in the conversation. Kevin was about ready to call Neil, because even the sexual tension that came with his presence would be better than the indifferent silence that Andrew awarded Kevin with. 

It was Seth’s fault of course - he and Andrew had never really gotten along - but the tension had risen even further since the hallway incident, until even Andrew’s very presence seemed to set Seth off. Kevin really should have known that it would take something as simple as Seth opening his and Matt’s dorm room door to find Andrew standing right there to cause a ruckus. What he could never have anticipated however, was the sudden appearance of Neil Josten shoving Seth back before he could so much as touch Andrew. 

Later, Kevin would be upset about missing the scathing speech Neil gave to Seth regarding his conduct as the latter sat on the floor in shock, but at the time, he had been rather preoccupied with being thrown into the middle of a vision. It was hard to say how far into the future he was seeing - unless he was walking, Kevin rarely could tell - but he knew it had to have been further into the future than usual, because he wasn’t sure how Neil could go from gearing up for a long and scathing rant, to suddenly being pressed against the hallway wall, with Andrew kissing him like it was the last thing he would ever do. When Kevin finally blinked his way out of the vision, it was just in time to watch Andrew catch Neil by the shirt - mid rant - and shove him against the wall. Kevin could only roll his eyes and drag Matt further down the hallway where they would hopefully be less likely to be interrupted by dumbasses finally getting their shit together.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose quirks for all of the foxes and have detailed descriptions of how they work, but since most of them didn't end up in this fic at all, I won't have a chance to use the quirks i chose, tragically.


End file.
